Galaxy Mews
by Kairi-Cat
Summary: In Universe of Trials and Tribulation one crew can save the day from Hot Pirates(Aliens) and an Evil Dr. Masaya.The Galaxy Mews!KxI,RxR,PxZ,TxP,Mx?,Kx? R


_In a Universe of trails and tribulation, one crew can save the day from: Thievery, Bounty, the occasional love struck pirates, and an extremely evil Dr. Masaya. The Galaxy Mews are here to save the day! As long as Pudding doesn't drive the ship! (Kairi&Tora: Yeahhhhhhh)_

KairiCat&Torachick: Hello and welcome to our first FanFic!

Kish: Great another Damn fic!

Pai: Exactly what we need, another fic that doesn't explain the true us!

(Kairi and Tora stare at them and start to hug them)

Kairi: (Hugging Kish) Oh silly, this isn't just about you.

Tora: (Hugging Pai) Yeah, though you're the Hottest guys in the fic.

Kish&Pai: Get away from us!!! (Try to get free but cant)

Kairi: Anyways lets explain the couples! IchigoxKish. TartxPurin

Tart: Why me, why do I gotta be with her!!!!

Purin: Tar-Tar and me together again!!!

Tora: ZakauroxRyou

Zakuro: What?!!!! Me with Him???!!!!!!! You must be kidding!!

Tora: I am, it's really ZakuroxPai! Mwhaha! And RyouxRetasu.

Ryou: What wrong with me? (Cries in corner (violin playing))

Kairi&Purin: (jump up) Everything(That's for all you Ryou fans)

Tora:Hey!!! I was once a Ryou fan (Looks up and you can hear old classical music playing) Yes many a years I would say I love Ryou………

Retasu: Don't worry I like you.

Ryou: Thanks (hugs Retasu (She's embarrassed))

Kairi&Tora: Wait till the fic starts!

Ichigo: Then start it!!!!!!

Tora: Okay, Okay. Just one more thing.

Kairi: Since Minto never gets anybody…….

Tora: We are going to let you readers vote on either

Drunken Guy

Keichiro Guy

Cross Dressing Guy from Princess Ai (If you ever read it of course if not buy it)

Snobby Rich Guy that cheats on her

Minto: Wha- Tell me who!!!!!!!

Kairi&Tora: It's up to them! (posses for audience)

Minto: TELLLL MEEEEE (strangles audience)

Kairi: Just to let you know we are going to call the Galaxy Mew crew fruits and the aliens Desserts!

Kish: If you don't get it your slower then you look.

Pai: And I don't mush like the idea of being called a dessert! (Folds arms)

Kairi&Tora: But you're so good to eat (lovey eyes)

Tora: Anyway incase you get confused with how old they are

Kish: Which you will!

Pai: They have such a dumb story! (Kairi&Tora tie them up and throw them in the freezer)

Ichigo 21 Kish22

Minto21 Pai24

Retasu21 Tart17

Zakuro23 Ryou23

Purin16 Keichiro25

And now we begin the story

**Chapter 1** Fruits and their troubles

Retasu: Captain Ichigo we are now on their tail.

Ichigo: Okay Major Zakuro fire when ready.

Zakuro: Yes captain. (Tries to fire) Uh, captain it's not working. The missals won't launch!

Ichigo:_ What do we do now?_

Minto: We are now near the Planet Taiona.

Ichigo: Hmmmmmmm,alright lets see if we can force them to land on the planet.

Retasu: Right away Captain Ichigo. (She goes to drive)

Purin: NO! First Cadet Purin willfly. (Purin grabs the streeing wheel and they crash into the bounty Ship)

Ship: Beep, Beep! RED ALERT!LOSING ALTITUDE!

(The ship falls onto the planet, crashing into the police station)

Purin: Yahhhhhhhhh, Pur-Pur Fly good!!

Ichigo: What happened? Uhhhhhhhhhh?

Police: What happened is that you crashed your ship into the Taiona Police Station! What do you think you were doing?

Purin: Catching Bounty!

Minto: Captain Ichigo, we found out what was wrong with the missal launcher.

Ichigo: (Gets up) What?

Zakuro: It's filled with pudding.

Purin: Don't forget the Whip Cream!

Ichigo: PURINNNNN!

Tora: (Bows to audience) we are so sorry forthis chapter being so short. Kish and Pai made us. Speaking of Pai….

Kiari: Oh my god! They're still in the freezer! ( Both run crazily to freezer and yank the door open.

Kairi: Kish I am so sorry who did this to you?( Violin starts to play)

Tora: My poor Pai!

Ryou: Stop with the violin!!!! Keichiro, stop it now!!!!

Keichiro: sorry.

Kairi&Tora: And this concludes the first chapter of our fic!!!!!

Kish: ( just now unfrosting) What?! Most of the chapter consisted of me and Pai being tortured!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pai: you mean Pai and I.

Purin: it rhymes. It rhymes!

Minto: Will you stop saying it so many times!!!

Ichigo: when you rhyme it is such a crime.

Zakuro: Me and Pai are going bye.

Retasu: you mean Pai and I.

( Kairi&Tora slowly creep away with Kish and Pai)

Tart: These are some corny lines.

(In another room)

Kairi: Kish is **Mine**!! Mwhahahahahaha

Kish:Help!!!! (Evil music starts to play)

Tora: (Inches away) Okay Bye. Read the next chap, it will be nothing like this one.Mwhahahahahahahahaha

Fruits and Desserts: We can only hope.

Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but if we did Kish and Pai would be our non-arguing totally hot man servants that would not complain if we told them we wanted a piece of Strawberry Kish and Cherry Pai for desserts.(Kish&Pai: What?)

_On the next chapter we read about the Hot Aliens!_

Kish&Pai: Hopefully!


End file.
